Bella's Dream
by mizchelz
Summary: Alternate part of BD-when Bella has her dream that wakes her up, but rather than a dream it's a nightmare. What will Edward do?


**Bella's Dream**

_A/N: So, this is just a different version of my favorite part in Breaking Dawn. The idea just came to me, and I just had to write it out as a short one-shot. Hope you like it. :)_

_Disclaimer:All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**(Edward's POV)**

I could tell her nightmare started when her breath and heartrate quickened, and her palms got sweatier. What was wrong in her dreams? Suddenly, she jolted awake.

I pulled her into my arms after seeing her eyes. Her eyes were what startled me the most. They looked like the eyes of a mother watching her child being taken away from her, with the mother not being able to do anything about it. Plus, I could see she was holding back tears. She looked more fragile than usual. I could hear her heart beating at a much-too-fast rate. Why was it that even though I was holding her, she was so rigid still? I had to know what her nightmare was about if I was going to get anywhere with helping her.

"Bella, please tell me what your nightmare was," I begged her with what I thought sounded like a strained voice.

**(Bella's POV)**

Even though Edward was holding me, I was still startled by my nightmare. What if Edward ended up like the Edward in my dream? It definitely seemed like a possibility with the way he'd been acting. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward's fingers brushing tears from my eyes. Startled, I flinched away from his touch. He quickly pulled his fingers away and he had a certain frightened look in his eyes. I guess I should tell him about my dream before he got the wrong idea, I thought, basic senses coming back to me. I took a shaky deep breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to say.

"Bella?"

Edward should know now, I decided. I looked downwards, so I wouldn't see his reaction, and I told him my nightmare.

"You were acting...different. It was like," I swallowed hard,"you..you were avoiding me in a way. You wouldn't even t-touch me a-a-nd when I d-did, you would a-always push me away quickly." I said the last part as quick as I could through my increasing tears.

"It was l-like, you didn't want to be with m-me a-anymore." I started shaking more during the last part of my explanation. This is when I decided to look at Edward's reaction; he looked truly shocked and saddened, like he would cry if he could. A moment after I saw his face, he pulled me closer to him, probably trying to stop my shaking, I thought.

"Bella love, please know, I'd never do that to you." He started kissing parts of my face, to enforce what he was saying.

I blurted out my immediate thoughts, "But you already are Edward!" I was shocked at my own words; had I really thought that? Well, I guess with the way he'd been acting recently it was certainly reasonable for me to think that way.

**(Edward's POV)**

I had no idea she felt that way. I didn't know that my recent attitude towards her would lead her to such thinking. I pulled her even closer to me and started stroking her back. Her pulse had slowed down a little, but she was still trembling with her tears. I definitely had to calm her down soon and tell her she was wrong. "Honestly, Bella. Do you think I'd ever feel that way? All this time I've been restraining myself, without paying enough attention to your feelings. I'm sorry."

Her expression started to calm down, but she still looked scared.

"Please trust me, I could never stop loving you and I will always want to stay by your side, so please don't think otherwise. I'll stop being so strict with my actions, ok? You know, I only want you to be safe."

**(Bella's POV)**

Despite his words, I was still unsure. Surely, my doubt was only a result of my dream, but still.

"Really?" I asked him, my doubt showing in the question.

He wiped more tears out of my eyes as he wearily stated, "Bella, you should know by now, I couldn't stop loving you if I tried. Please believe me."

Bella yawned, and sleepily said,"Actions speak louder than words y'know."

I half-smiled at her blunt statement. Now she was just being greedy, I thought. But still, her feelings were especially delicate at the moment, and I didn't want her to get the wrong idea, so I mumbled something about how she should go back to sleep and pulled her mouth to mine. We kissed for awhile, longer than usual, and she pulled away to catch her breath. It was at that moment, that I realized her tears had dried, her breath and heartrate had slowed, and she had gone back to sleep. I rested my head on top of her hair, abd the rest of the night I thought of possible ways to stay closer to her, without going too far. She has no idea how much I dwell over her, I thought. Well, I guess I was going to have to do something about that too. But for now, at least, I would let her get the rest she needed.

**xXxXxXx**

_A/N: So, did you like this story? I'm thinking I'll leave it as a one-shot, since that's what I intended it to be. Please review-it's very appreciated if you do!(Hey that rhymes! ( ´▽ '__) )_

_～（ゝ。∂）_

_-**mizchelz**_


End file.
